Ivan, I want you!
by PetitVoyage
Summary: Ivan rentre du travail avec pour seule envie: se détendre. Cependant, il ne trouve pas Alfred. Où est il? Lui réserverait-il une surprise? [RusAme] [MxM] [Yaoi] Si cela vous choque, ne lisez pas


Bonsoir/ bonjour tout le monde!  
Aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec un petit OS RusAme des familles, vu qu'il y en a peu sur le fandom français~!  
J'ai écrit ceci durant... mes heures de cours que je séchais... Non, ne faites pas comme moi, c'est pas bien et vous aurez une punition. (Ce qui n'est pas mon cas car tout le monde aime les héros. na.)  
J'espère que ce n'est pas trop court, j'ai passé toute la journée pour le faire x)

 **Titre:** Ivan, I want you!  
 **Pairing:** RusAme  
 **Rating:** M voire MA... Ouais bon j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas supprimée, après tout j'suis pas la seule mwahah (thug... non seulement ça sèche mais en plus, ça fait du MA. Waw.)  
 **Résumé:** Ivan rentre du travail avec pour seule envie: se détendre. Cependant, il ne trouve pas Alfred. Où est il? Lui réserverait-il une surprise? [RusAme] [MxM] [Yaoi] Si cela vous choque, ne lisez pas.

Je vous laisse lire alors, pas la peine de vous déranger plus longtemps, bonne lecture ~!

* * *

Ivan rentrait du travail après une longue journée. En effet, son métier de professeur de russe n'était pas de tout repos, encore moins dans… Un lycée américain. Mais bon, il aimait son travail et les aléas de ce dernier parmi lesquels : rentrer tard le soir à cause d'un conseil de classe interminable.  
Le Russe souffla et retira son manteau ainsi que son écharpe, les accrochant tous deux sur le porte manteau à l'entrée. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il allait enfin revoir son mari Alfred. Cependant, son sourire s'effaça bien vite : Il n'y avait aucun bruit, ce qui était pour le moins anormal étant donné la légendaire indiscrétion de l'Américain. Ivan monta alors rapidement les marches de l'escalier, l'inquiétude montant en lui.

« Alfred, tu es là ? » Demanda-t-il en arrivant devant la chambre conjugale. Aucune réponse. Il poussa alors la porte, craignant le pire et… Oh. Alfred était là, allongé et dénudé sur un lit aux draps blancs et parsemés de pétales de camomille, la fleur nationale de la Russie. Ses poignets étaient attachés et maintenus en haut de la tête du blond grâce à des cordes solidement nouées aux barreaux du lit. Comment diable avait il fait pour s'attacher tout seul ? Cet américain le surprendrait toujours… Le dit américain affichait un sourire amusé et terriblement tentateur sur son visage.

Ivan sourit alors à son tour. Son capitaliste préféré lui avait préparé une jolie surprise ! Il vint donc s'asseoir sur le lit aux côtés de son amant, son habituel air innocent plaqué sur le visage. Cet air faisait habituellement flipper les gens normalement constitués, mais dans le cas d'Alfred, le héros n'ayant peur de rien…Cela lui donnait envie, l'excitait. Ivan prit la parole et susurra d'une voix doucereuse :

« Priviet, Alfred, comment vas-tu ? » Le grand Russe faisait de son mieux pour faire comme si de rien n'était malgré l'envie qui montait à la vue de son Américain totalement vulnérable. Alfred grogna, frustré, exactement comme le souhaitait Ivan. Pour réagir ainsi, il devait poireauter là depuis un moment… Intéressant. Le soviétique caressa la joue du blond.  
« Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ~ » Gloussa le Russe au sourire grandissant. Alfred répliqua enfin, l'air encore plus frustré qu'auparavant : « J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? »

« Tu as peut être besoin de quelque chose ~ ? » Fit Ivan qui sentait qu'il allait craquer très prochainement. Alfred s'offrant à lui ainsi, c'était trop beau.

« I need you, drufu~ ! » Gémit Alfred, le regardant avec toujours plus d'envie. C'en fut trop pour le gris, qui lui caressa alors le cou, sentant son corps se réchauffer, tout en venant embrasser délicatement son amant. L'américain ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour en permettre l'accès à la langue Russe. Le propriétaire de la langue en question n'hésita pas une seconde et s'engouffra dans la cavité buccale du blond à lunettes, organisant un somptueux ballet où dansaient de plus en plus fougueusement les langues americano-russes.

Alfred se cambra légèrement à mesure que le baiser s'intensifiait, et fut bien heureux de ne pas avoir de pantalon qui emprisonnerait son érection. Ivan, lui, sentait son bassin de plus en plus étouffé par la prison de tissue qui constituait son pantalon. Il rompit alors brièvement le baiser, impatientant Alfred, pour ouvrir son bas et le baisser, faisant de même avec son sous vêtement, sans toutefois se déshabiller complètement. Tout cela fini, il repartit à l'attaque des belles lèvres charnues de l'américain, qui les avait également rouges et enflées à force de baisers incessants et torrides.

Impatient d'obtenir plus, il commença à se frotter contre son amant. Ce dernier rompit alors le baiser définitivement, et vint tâter de ses lèvres froides l'un des boutons de chair du torse d'Alfred. L'Américain, sensible au froid, laissa échapper un long gémissement, sans retenue, et frémit de plaisir. Ah… Ces lèvres… C'était si bon. Le Russe se sentit durcir un peu plus à la vue de son amant en plein extase, et sourit en pensant que cela ne faisait que commencer. Bientôt, ça serait son tour.

Ce fut très lentement qu'il prit en bouche l'un des tétons du blond, le mordillant et le tirant doucement. Alfred cria cette fois, ne pouvant se stopper :  
« I..Ivan ! Ah… Oh my god ! C-Continue…please… »

« Da ~ Compte sur moi, ufu~ ! » Sourit le Russe en tirant soudainement le morceau de chair, beaucoup plus fort que la fois première. Alfred ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, et tendit une jambe dans les airs. Son amant lui faisait ressentir des choses si plaisantes, c'en devenait inimaginable et surréaliste. Ivan continua de plus belle, puis, lorsque que le téton fut suffisamment maltraité et suffisamment rouge, il cessa, et fit de même avec le second bout de chair.  
L'Américain qui couinait son nom et gémissait de plaisir lui donnait plus qu'envie, mais il voulait faire languir un peu son Américain avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

« Ivan, please more… Je veux plus… » Le regard de l'Américain qui venait de le supplier était assombri par la luxure, ce qui sublimait le bleu habituellement ciel de ses yeux.

C'en fut trop pour Ivan, qui, abandonnant l'idée de torturer mentalement son amant, grogna de désir avant de caresser doucement l'entrée d'Alfred tout en prenant leurs deux virilités en main, les massant délicatement.

L'Américain voulut se tordre de plaisir, alors qu'il sentait son membre se tendre à son maximum, mais en fut empêché par les cordes qui le maintenaient au lit. Il bougea alors le bassin, afin d'avoir plus de caresses sensuelles, et écarta par réflexe les jambes tandis que le plaisir montait en lui.

Mais soudain : Douleur. Ivan venait de lui asséner une claque sur le postérieur, ce qui lui avait fait pousser un cri à peine viril, et gloussait : « Fredka~ Ce que tu es dévergondé~ ! Méchant garçon~ ! » Alfred, bien qu'ayant été surpris, avait secrètement aimé cela, et il ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner :  
« Tu m'as pas fait mal, Ivan, et comment pourrai-je être dévergondé au point de vouloir en moi ton si petit… Truc ? » Il avait un sourire moqueur et amusé. Alfred adorait emmerder son amant, et vice-versa. C'était ce qui rendait leur relation unique et qui la caractérisait.

Ivan, dominant le blond qui était attaché, décida en guise de punition pour les paroles d'Alfred de lui donner une seconde fessée. Il n'avait pas un petit membre, enfin ! En tout cas il était plus imposant que celui d'Alfred, qui refusait de l'admettre.  
« Tu arrêtes, da~ ? Sinon pas de sexe, Fredka~ » Murmura-t-il dans l'oreille d'Alfred. Ce dernier tiqua un peu au surnom, mais gémit pour approuver :  
« O…Okay, okay, je blaguais juste, drufu~ ! AHAHAHA ! »

Le Russe eut l'air satisfait et, sans prévenir, il accéléra ses caresses sur le jeune homme tout en le pénétrant de deux de ses doigts. L'action eut son effet escompté : le jeune américain laissa échapper un cri où étaient entremêlés plaisir et douleur, souffrance et luxure. Des larmes naissantes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, ce qu'Alfred essayait de cacher tant bien que mal, par fierté.

Cependant Ivan, attentif, le vit et, culpabilisant un peu, il vint caresser la joue de son amant, essuyant au passage les larmes rebelles s'étant échappées des yeux du blond et qui coulaient sur sa peau lactée.  
Cependant, le nord-américain ne se détendant toujours pas, même après quelques longues minutes d'attente, Ivan se saisit de l'étrange mèche perchée sur le haut du crâne Alfredien. Son mari lui avait toujours interdit de la toucher, sans lui dire pourquoi, mais il voulait essayer et après tout, cela allait peut être l'aider… Ou pas. Le soviétique tenta le tout pour le tout et il la frotta entre ses longs doigts pâles.

L'américain se cambra alors brusquement, poussant un cri de plaisir, tandis que ses muscles se détendaient. Ivan en profita pour écarter ses doigts présents en Alfred, tout en continuant de masser son étrange mèche. Le blond grognait de bien être à mesure qu'Ivan maltraitait son intimité, tout en bougeant son bassin activement.  
« P-Plus… please… » Finit-il par quémander, n'en pouvant plus. Le Russe lui sourit et retira ses doigts après les avoir bien écartés une dernière fois, récoltant un hurlement de plaisir, avant de venir embrasser le front de son cher et tendre.  
Lui aussi le désirait et n'en pouvait plus de cette longue attente. Ce fut en un clin d'œil qu'Ivan vint se placer entre les jambes d'Alfred, frottant sa virilité à l'entrée de l'américain.

Alfred, impatient et, comme à son habitude, surexcité, appuya son ouverture contre le membre Russe, le faisant entrer peu à peu en lui. Il ne put cependant pas s'empaler trop loin à cause de ses liens, et gémit de frustration d'un air désolé.  
Ivan, prenant pitié et ne pouvant plus se retenir une minute de plus, pénétra son amant en laissant échapper un puissant râle de plaisir. C'était si serré…. Alfred cria alors de plaisir, ce plaisir même qui prenait le dessus sur toute douleur au monde, et prononça le nom de son amant maintes fois afin qu'il comprenne le bien-être qui l'envahissait à l'instant présent.

Le Russe se mit à faire des vas et viens, d'abord doux plus de plus en plus frénétiques. Il aimait ne faire qu'un avec son âme sœur, c'était comme s'il retrouvait une partie de lui-même oubliée, inconnue depuis la nuit des temps. Alfred poussait des hurlements incontrôlés, la luxure prenant le dessus sur sa raison, et prenant également le contrôle de son être.  
Ivan se pencha alors et marqua son territoire en déposant sur le corps de son mari moult suçons, tout en recherchant la prostate de l'américain au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait en lui.

« P…Plus à droite… » Souffla Alfred, qui désirait plus que tout la jouissance qui mènerait son corps à un calme et une température moins chaude.  
Ivan tint compte des conseils de son mari et frappa d'un coup sec dans l'organe du désir du blond, ce qui eut pour effet de faire crier Alfred, déjà super bruyant de base.  
« Ç… ça vient ! Ivan ! » Cria Alfred après plusieurs coups de bassins puissants et passionnés en lui.  
Le Russe frémit en entendant cela, et frappa du plus fort qu'il put la prostate d'Alfred, sentant lui-même l'orgasme approcher.

Ce fut en même temps que le couple fut foudroyé par un orgasme puissant et langoureux, poussant en chœur un long cri de plaisir.

Ivan se déversa en Alfred qui, lui, vint sur leurs deux bas ventres, avant de se laisser retomber mollement sur le lit. Ivan, fatigué, se coucha presque sur Alfred, qui protesta en le pinçant, après quoi le Russe se remit à ses côtés pour éviter d'avoir des marques partout. Il pinçait fort, le petit ricain…  
Les amants 'échangèrent un sourire de bonheur comblé, tout en reprenant leur souffle. Ils s'aimaient, c'était sûr. Leurs engueulades, qu'ils aimaient appeler 'guerres froides' au vu de leurs nationalités, leur taquineries, dignes d'enfants de cinq ans, leur complicité, eux qui s'était toujours soutenus, mais aussi leurs cultures différentes, Américaines et Russes, leurs envies et moments au lit, qui formait le petit plus de tout couple… Tout, tout les réunissait, les défauts comme les qualités, les différences comme les similitudes, et faisait d'eux un couple équilibré que rien ni personne au monde ne pourrait briser. Ils s'aimaient et étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, comme destinés, voilà tout. Et ils en étaient conscients.

Une fois leurs souffles repris, ils s'embrassèrent et se murmurèrent :  
« Ivan… I love you… Plus que tout… I love you… »  
Ce dernier répondit tendrement :  
« Moi aussi, ya tibia loubliou, Fredka~ »  
Alfred rougit et grogna :  
« Ne m'appelle pas Fredka, fuckin' communist ! C'est dégueulasse et ça fait trop russe alors que de base j'suis américain et…. »  
Il se tut dans sa tirade, le Russe l'ayant interrompu en déposant un doux baiser passionné sur les lèvres de l'Américain.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini! J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésiter pas à laisser une bébé review ou bien une bonne grosse review sa maman, tant que c'est constructif ça m'aide beaucoup! Goodbye ~!


End file.
